Users increasingly demand devices with additional capabilities, such as touch-sensitive input devices, in ever smaller and smaller form factors (that is, an overall size of the device). Traditionally, adding touch-sensitive input devices to an electronic device has complicated the manufacture and assembly of the device, as well as undesirably increase the overall thickness of the device.